


A Punch-up at a Wedding

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Luna/Tonks. Bill and Fleur's wedding goes about as well as a Weasley wedding could.





	A Punch-up at a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I wanted to experiment with first person Luna, since I hadn't read that before. 

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! But especially to miints (sexy anonymouse), De (cutie icon), Mayflo(lovely arts!), Malice (pretty flower!), Emma Grant (candy I can have!), Lynnie (for luck), Chrystal (for being you!) and Hill (thanks for the card!)    


* * *

Ron sat me in the back, which I assumed is because he wanted me better able to keep an eye on things. I'm not always sure that Ron understands-- he didn't let me explain. The only person who listened to my explanation was Tonks, and she found it fascinating.  
  
She had it on the nose when she said "decoy." Not all brides who go missing are runaway bride. Even an ordinary wedding in less interesting times can experience the disruption of a bride kidnapping, and hasn't Bill suffered enough? I'm nowhere near as beautiful as Fleur, but I do have blonde hair and with enough tulle, I could be anyone.  
  
Now that the ceremony started, there's less of a threat. Someone who wanted to kidnap the bride now would be surely stopped by the family, or Harry Potter. Harry is a nice boy who invited me to my first party. He's quite charming; although he has much on his mind. I spent some time last year following him following Malfoy. It was quite absorbing watching them stalk one another with fire in their eyes, ready to hex. Now his eyes are dull but focused. He held Ginny's hand but sat as far from her as possible-- almost how Profess-- Remus sat with Tonks.  
  
Tonks asked me in the loo what colour hair she should have. Or maybe she was asking someone else because Hermione suggested brown and Ginny suggested red. I said I liked her hair pink, even though I don't like pink, but when her hair was pink it meant she was happy. That must've been the wrong answer, because the other girls laughed and Tonks left. I give the wrong answers a lot.  
  
But she's an Auror, and even if she didn't like me, she kept turning around to make sure I was still there. I liked to watch her the best of anyone-- not only did it make my stomach tingle like I'd been spinning, but at any moment her nose might've changed, or her ears might've gotten bigger or smaller. Tonks kept looking back and I kept smiling at her to let her know that I'm all right-- also because my tummy tickled.  
  
Before the wedding started, Gabrielle spit at my feet and said some things in French which I gave her pardon for since they were, obviously in French. Spitting is rude, even where she's from, but Charlie sorted her out. She did not make my tummy tickle.  
  
After the ceremony and after Ron had had enough butterbeer to think that it's appropriate to have a row with Seamus over the Cannon's chances at the World Cup, I found myself under one of the white-linen covered banquet tables with Tonks. She asked me how I know she's happy when she has pink hair and I told her because I notice things. That must've been the wrong answer, because she didn't look very happy anymore and my tummy no longer tickled-- it was very tight.  
  
So I told her that she was making my tummy tight now, and that I wished she'd have pink hair instead of red so that my tummy would go back to tickling again. She asked if I always had tummy tickles around her, although she said it much better than that. I told her that I did and admitted that that was probably why I noticed her hair so much. That must've been the right answer because she kissed me.  
  
I'd never been kissed before, although I did try to kiss Padma once when we were in the showers back when she gave me tummy tickles, and she indicated that girls didn't kiss girls, so Tonks kissing me was quite a surprise. It made the tickles nearly unbearable so I giggled while I kissed her back and finally got to touch her hair. It turned to pink in my hands and was warm like she was warm and she pressed against me and the tickles moved further south.  
  
Those are the tickles I like the best.  
  
Normally when I'm tickled there, I excuse myself to my room or the bathroom as my da said that rubbing my ticklish spot in front of people is considered rude. Right now I don't think it would be as rude as I spied Malfoy watching Harry and rubbing himself in his spot and that was in public. Harry didn't look offended, but then he was rubbing himself too. Maybe he didn't notice.  
  
Tonks didn't seem upset, although I think she blushed. It was a bit dark under the table and there was a lot of tulle in my face, so it's hard to say. She didn't get as upset as da was, though and after she watched for a few minutes, she helped. Her hands were very soft on my inner thighs where she started, she might've been nervous that I was too ticklish there. Once she started, though, she was really good at it. Her fingers rubbed in my favourite places and pushed inside of me, which I don't do as often because it makes my hand cramp a bit.  
  
She rolled me onto my back and rubbed her body against me, giving me the impression that she wanted to be rubbed too, so I worked her skirt up and slid my hand under her knickers. I'm always very damp when I tickle and she was as well. I loved the slippery feeling of her warm skin on my fingers and the slick stuff. It's so silky and the best part were the little noises she made, sometimes cooing when I tickled her more in the front and the gasping when I tickled her insides.  
  
We had to get quiet when the punchup broke up and people were sitting down to dinner. I loved stroking her inside and watching her face as she bit her knuckle to keep from giggling. Sometimes when I'm rubbing myself for a long time and really well, I feel this sort of explosion of tingly that goes through my stomach to the tips of my fingers and makes me have to giggle really hard. Tonks was rubbing me in just that way before it happened and I tried to tell her, but her eyes were closed and she was biting her finger really hard, so I decided to keep quiet.  
  
The explosion happened slowly, making me quiet as I held my breath, concentrating on how she was rubbing me and it was Tonks doing it and not me this time, and I could picture the way my pink pointy bit was rubbing against her finger and blushing the way it blushed when it was touched. Then my legs started to shake as they sometimes do when this happens and I froze, trying to remember that I couldn't giggle because the other people at the table might not think it's so funny. I bit down on the tulle since I didn't want to move my hands from touching Tonks and felt the intense tingle just as someone clanged their spoon to a glass for attention.  
  
When I opened my eyes, Tonks was gazing at me and I realized my hand had been still a while, but it felt damper than before and she looked dreamy like I do when I've rubbed right. I took my hand off of her when she said we should get back to it, but it made me sad that we couldn't hide under the table the rest of the night.  
  
I told her that sometimes I can get more tickles like that if I kept rubbing. That must've been another right answer because she kissed me again, but said that she had to get back to Remus and that we could do it another time. I stayed under the table in case she changed her mind, but she didn't. At least not that night. But the waiting wasn't bad, I had plenty of rubbing to do.


End file.
